


When we were young

by wewillalwaysenduphere



Series: Oh Lord, Heaven knows we belong way down below [6]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sam Winchester is a nerd, Study Date, Weecest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-29
Updated: 2016-06-29
Packaged: 2018-07-19 02:53:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7341673
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewillalwaysenduphere/pseuds/wewillalwaysenduphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was happy Dean had agreed to help him learn, because normally Dean absolutely didn’t care about school.</p><p>(The one where Sam is cute and naive enough to think Dean actually wants to help him study.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	When we were young

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a tumblr ask.   
> Promt was: IMAGINE WINCEST SETTING UP A STUDY DATE TOGETHER. SAM THINKS THEY’RE ACTUALLY GOING TO STUDY WHILE DEAN HAS THE ONLY INTENTION OF MAKING OUT WITH SAMMY.
> 
> Enjoy :)

Sam was happy Dean had agreed to help him learn, because normally Dean absolutely didn’t care about school. He wasn’t stupid, Sam knew that much for sure, but Dean’s grades were getting worse and worse since dad allowed him to come with him on hunts more often. 

Sam tried his best to stay ahead of his class, but right now he was completely lost. They had moved away from a school that hadn’t started with algebra yet, and the one he was attending now was already three weeks into the topic. Sam had always been good at mathematics, he just didn’t get why they suddenly thought it was necessary to include letters. It wasn’t like they had to write essays with numbers, so why letters in equations? It was beyond him, and he was missing three weeks of classes, so he was fairly sure he wouldn’t be able to catch up fast enough on his own. And Dean had, to his absolute surprise, agreed to meet him in the library.

That’s why he was sitting here now, waiting. He had secured a small table, shelves of books behind his back, on the opposite side of the table, seemingly everywhere. It was quite and Sam liked it, a normal, peaceful environment for once. He was reading a book about a spy that was only halfway interesting – when Dean showed up, half an hour late. He was wearing the too big leather jacket he loved so much and held up a bag with donuts inside. Sam grinned and waved him over, gesturing to the chair opposite of him. Dean sat down, handing him the donuts before looking around and back at Sam.

“And here we can see a geek in its natural habitat”, he joked, causing Sam to roll his eyes. 

“Thanks for the donuts, now shut up and get explaining. I have a test in three days-“

“He has a test in three days”, Dean mocked him, one hand on his heart as if he had never heard a more shocking revelation. Sam was about to get annoyed, but Dean smiled this irresistible smile of his and Sam just had to smile back. They both had a donut, and then Dean insisted on sitting next to him while explaining. Sam gave in easily enough; after all it would be more convenient this way. 

After a few minutes of Dean rambling on he realized his brother was not actually saying anything of value. He was just talking. Sam gave him a few more minutes – you could never know with Dean, after all, before looking at him suspiciously. 

“Dean, are we going to get started anytime soon?”

His brother blinked. “Aren’t you listening?”

Sam sighed. “Sure I am. But you’re reading the text book introduction to me and I could do that by myself.”

Dean grinned sheepishly. “Well, you know...”

Sam just looked at him. “Know what?”

“I thought...you know, setting up a”, he made the quote sign with his hands, “study date”, quote sign again, “didn’t actually mean studying.”

Sam blinked. Looked at him. Blinked again. “Dean, what exactly did you think we’d do?”

Dean didn’t blush. Dean Winchester did not blush, for the record. He might be a little awkward at times, but he didn’t blush. “Yeah, you know, the same I would do with a girl I’d meet with for a study date.”

“I can’t believe it”, Sam sighed. Sure, he loved Dean, but sometimes he was simply incorrigible. 

“You’re such a jerk”, he muttered.

“Bitch”, Dean shot back, somewhere between disappointment, annoyance and laughter.

“But I brought donuts.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/ Comments are more than welcome :)


End file.
